So machen's die Profis: Steven Pletsch
Eigentlich habe ich diesen Artikel gar nicht schreiben wollen, da diese Wiki bereits schon einige gute Methoden beinhaltet. Da man mich nun aber darum gebeten hat, will ich mal anfangen euch meine Protein-Faltenmethode zu verraten, und zwar Schritt für Schritt. An den Start Dieser Teil des Spiels ist mir am allerwichtigsten, denn sollte man es hier versäumen einen guten Start zu finden, werden damit später die Möglichkeiten wichtige Punktgewinne einzustecken, sehr eingeengt. Ein paar Arbeitsmethoden helfen dabei bedeutsam, finde ich. Ganz am Anfang des Puzzles folge ich dieser Methode: - 1. Wiggle bis sich der Punktestand überhaupt nicht mehr rührt, warte etwas ab 2. Global Shake 3. Wiederhol Schritte 1 und 2 bis kein Plus mehr vermerkt wird 4. Stell das Puzzle wieder an den Start (Anm. Ctrl R) 5. Shake 6. Wiggle bis sich der Punktestand überhaupt nicht mehr rührt, warte etwas ab 7. Wiederhol Schritte 5 und 6 bis kein Plus mehr vermerkt wird 8. Verbleib bei der besten Lösung, d. h. Restore Best Die gerade erläuterten Schritte werden in vielen Fällen einen Unterschied von 100 Punkten oder mehr zu anfangs bewirken. Bei manchen Puzzlen hab ich festgestellt, dass es bis zu 400 Punkte sein können. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, sollte man eigentlich noch ein 3. Mal anfangen. Die anderen beiden Ergebnisse sind mir ja bekannt, sollte ich mit einem 10352 und mit dem anderen 10425 Punkte erreicht haben, würde ich wieder mit dem besseren der beiden anfangen, es bei 10100 unterbrechen, Shake, Wiggle, wieder ein Stop bei 10200, Shake und so im Rhythmus alle 100 Punkte weitermachen. Verglichen mit den ersten beiden Methoden kommt da doch ab und zu eine bessere Startposition bei heraus. Somit hast du die Grundstruktur gefunden mit der du dich jetzt beschäftigen musst. Es ist wichtig als nächstes das Puzzle genauer zu inspizieren. Versuch dir zu merken, welche Teile davon bisher wenig Punkte erzeugt haben (Anm. Relative Score Coloring) und finde heraus welche Teilstücke noch fehl am Platz sind. Es folgt jetzt eine detaillierte Beschreibung was ich mir im einzelnen genauer anschaue: - * Enden des Proteins: - du wirst feststellen, dass in vielen der Puzzle beide Enden in der optimalsten Lösung oft nebeneinanderliegen oder, einige Segmente lang parallel laufen, dann am Schluss aber in entgegengesetzte Richtungen zeigen. Sollten beide Enden wahllos plaziert sein, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass du keine gelungene Startlösung vor dir hast. Wenn möglich, guck dir die Lösung von anderen Spielern an (Anm. Gruppen oder Buddy) oder wiederhole den ganzen Start wie bereits beschrieben. Die Regel betr. Lage der Enden ist nicht absolut, also basier bitte nicht deine ganze Strategie darauf, nur solltest du das mit berücksichtigen. * Bereiche mit reichhaltig vielen Phenylalanin und/oder Tyrosin Seitenketten: - das sind die mit dem Sechseck oben drauf; die mögen es gerne wenn man sie etwas genauer plaziert und die sechseckigen Formen schön parallel aneinanderreiht. (siehe auch Aminosäuren * Bereiche mit Prolin Seitenketten: - da diese fast nie auf einer Helix oder einem Faltblatt erscheinen (manchmal nur ganz am Ende der Helix), benutzt man sie um festzustellen wo die verschiedenen Teile des Puzzles anfangen und aufhören. Es mag zu anfangs nicht wichtig erscheinen, aber du solltest dein Puzzle schon etwas näher betrachten. Wenn ich später das Rückgrat biege, richte ich mich nach solchen Details. Nachdem die gerade erwähnten Bereiche genügend untersucht sind und ein bischen gezogen und neu angeordnet wurden, wird es Zeit zur mittleren Spielphase überzugehen. Mittlere Spielphase In dieser Spielphase wirst du die grössten Punktsprünge machen und es ist wichtig sich hier lange bei aufzuhalten, was sich dann später im Spiel rentiert. Ich verfahre in dieser Phase wie folgt: - * Zusammenstoss und Shake (Smash and Shake): - ich ziehe Teile des Puzzles ineinander, besonders wenn eine Helix vorhanden ist, die ich einfach ins Puzzle reinschiebe. Man muss das etwas ins Gefühl bekommen, wie stark man schieben kann; ich mache es soweit bis sich die geprellten Stellen rot färben (Clash). Darauf ein Shake. Jetzt tippe ich ein paarmal ganz kurz hintereinander auf das w'' (Anm. ''Wiggle Schnelltaste), aber nicht länger als 1 Sekunde zwischen den Anschlägen, dann nochmal ein Shake, dann mehrmals das gleiche wieder von vorn und zum Schluss lasse ich das Puzzle ganz auswigglen. Hast du mehr Punkte bekommen, behalte das Ergebnis, wenn nicht, klick auf Restore Best. Ich mache diese Routine bei jedem Puzzle 10 - 30 Minuten lange, immer wiederholt. Du solltest das solange machen bis du jedesmal ein Minus anstelle eines Plusses bekommst. * Ziehen und Shake (Pull and Shake): - jetzt wo die Zusammenstösse nichts mehr bringen, wird es Zeit genau das umgekehrte zu machen. Versuch einige Teile ein wenig auseinander zu ziehen und dann mit Shake und Wiggle wieder zusammen zubekommen. Ist das neue Ergebnis verbessert, freu dich, und wenn nicht, klick auf Restore Best. Vielleicht kannst du dir hierzu auch merken welche Seitenketten sich oft während dieser Aktionen umpositionieren. Ich sperre sie meistens ab (Anm. Freeze), sodass ich später damit experimentieren kann. * Position der Seitenketten: - nachdem die relativ einfachen Manöver keine Punkte mehr bringen, gehen wir jetzt dazu über die Struktur direkt zu manipulieren. Sollte ich mir bei den vorhergehenden Schritten einige Seitenketten abgesperrt haben, fange ich nun zuerst bei denen an. Ich entsperre sie, eine nach der anderen, und probier alles das durch, was du im nächsten Kapitel über Positionen der Seitenketten lesen kannst. Wenn ich mit den entsperrten Seitenketten fertig bin, gehe ich zu den Tryptophan (Sechseck mit Fünfeck drauf) über, dann zu den schon erwähnten Phenylalanin und Tyrosin und anschliessend den Arginin (sehr lang und äuβerst beweglich) um bessere Positionen für sie zu finden. Wenn es dir nicht zu blöd oder langweilig vorkommt, kannst du noch mehr über diesen Bereich im letzten Kapitel unter Beobachtungen lesen. * Du musst halt alles durchprobieren, versuche es auch mal mit Rebuild oder Tweak. Nutz auch die Zeit um Teile mit Gummibändern zusammenzuziehen um das Protein kompakter zu machen und auch einige Engpässe zu beseitigen, obwohl ich dazu anmerken muss, dass ich davon nur das Notwendigste mit erledige, besonders an besonders mislungenen Teilen des Puzzles, oder auch erst dann, wenn ich mit den anderen Strategien keinen Erfolg hatte. Ich mag es nicht so gern das Protein neu zu konstruieren (Rebuild), es sei denn dass ein Teil davon nicht richtig liegt oder rote Stellen aufzeigt, die man nicht so direkt per Hand beheben kann. Ich arbeite gern mit Tweak, meine aber, dass man es nur selten anwenden sollte. (Um mehr als 5 Grad der Faltblätter - oder Helixachse drehe ich es normmalerweise bei jeder Anwendung nicht). Vergiss nicht dass du jedesmal etwas an der Struktur ziehen solltest wenn du einen Punktzugang vermerkt hast, nicht zu energisch, mehr als 100 Punkte solltest du dabei nicht verlieren; danach '' Wiggle'' das ganze wieder zusammen. Mach das mehrere Male bis du keine Punkte mehr bekommst. Mit diesem Vorgehen kommen doch meistens 2 - 5 Punkte extra dazu. Nachdem ich mich bei der mittleren Spielphase lange genug aufgehalten habe, lasse ich es erst einmal gut sein, mach mir einen schönen Abend, oder jedenfalls erst einmal Pause oder wende mich einem anderen Puzzle zu. Wenn ich dann wieder zum gerade beschriebenen Puzzle zurückkehre, gehe ich die ganze Sequenz der Mittelphase noch einmal durch. Sieh zu dass du wirklich alles herausgeholt hast, ehe du zur Endphase übergehst. Positionen der Seitenketten Ich möchte in diesem Kapitel, welches ich erst am 19.2.09 hier zugefügt habe, meine Beobachtungen und Trends betrefflich der Seitenketten hinzufügen. Arginin, Glutaminsäure und Lysin. Unter diesen Seitenketten lassen sich gut andere verbergen. Im Falle einer unbedeckten hydrophobischen Seitenkette, die sich nicht verstecken lässt, egal wie du dich mühst, und sollte von den eben genannten eine in der Nähe sein, versuch sie dann damit abzudecken, wenn auch nur zum Teil. Wenn sie nichts abzudecken haben, habe ich festgestellt, das sie am liebsten ganz ausgestreckt sein wollen, /\/\/, so wie ein schön gerades Zickzack. Zieh dann am Protein etwas, lass es wieder zusammenwigglen und dann ein Shake um zu sehen ob sie sich wieder in die ursprüngliche Lage oder in eine neue begeben; meistens bleiben sie lang ausgestreckt. Isoleucin. An diesem probier ich am liebsten herum. Es sind 3 Positionen möglich: - 2 heruntergebogene, 1 aufgerichtete. Ist die Seitenkette gut verborgen, wird die aufrechte Haltung bevorzugt; wenn sie jedoch näher am äusseren Rand liegt, ist eine der 2 abgebogenen besser. Dazu kommt, dass die Basis sich rotieren lässt, was, verbunden mit den verschiedenen Positionen der 'Arme' ganz unterschiedliche Resultate bringt. Leucin. Bei dieser Seitenkette musst du schon allerhand durchprobieren, denn die untere Hälfte allein ergibt 3 Positionen, genauso wie ein Y, wobei 2 der Positionen in eine Richtung gehen, und die 3. in die genau gegenüberliegende. Man kann oft grosse Sprünge machen, wenn man den 3. Arm in die alternative (3.) Position bringt. Die obere Hälfte kann dabei noch gedreht werden, was einen positiven Einfluss auf die mögliche Punktverbesserung durch die untere Hälfte haben kann. Methionin. Wenn dies am Ende des Proteins vorkommt, rekonstruiere ich die letzten 2 - 3 Segmente dort wo ich es vorfinde (Rebuild). Es ist eine mühsame Angelegenheit bei der ich mir aber viel Zeit lasse. Erst im Inneren verborgen, kann es verschiedene Formen annehmen, aber es dort erst zu verbergen ist oft schwierig. Phenylalanin, Tyrosin. Vergrab sie gut im Innern und wenn es davon mehrere in der näheren Umgebung gibt, versuch sie wie Pfannkuchen aufeinander zu schichten. Es gibt auch oft Punkte, wenn du das Sechseck um 180 Grad drehst, sodass es aussieht als wenn sich nichts verändert hätte, es aber doch umgeklappt wurde. Prolin. Das hat eigentlich nur 2 richtige Positionen, die das Resultat recht unterschiedlich beeinflussen. Wenn eins der Enden bloβliegt, zeigt das an, dass die umliegenden Teile neu konstruiert werden müssten. Diese Seitenkette zeigt uns auch verlässlich an, wo eine Helix beginnt oder aufhört. Normalerweise ist es das letzte Segment der Helix oder das erste der darauffolgenden Schleife. Versuch es mal so anzuordnen oder mit Rebuild eine Neukonstruktion des umliegenden Bereichs. Tryptophan. Hiervon wirst du in den Puzzlen nicht so viele von vorfinden, aber sie können deinen Punktestand sehr beeinflussen. Beschäftige dich lange mit ihnen, probier alle möglichen Positionen durch, denn allein diese können dich weitaus mehr nach vorn bringen als alle anderen. Ich verfahre beim Ändern der Seitenkettenpositionen im allgemeinen wie folgt: - ich nehme mir eine davon vor, verstell sie und beobachte den Punktzähler. Verringert sich die Punktzahl bedeutend, Wiggle ich sie erst wieder hoch, so lange, bis es von allein aufhört, gebe dann dem Protein einen kleinen Anschub, Wiggle wieder bis zum Anschlag, gefolgt von einem Shake. Sollte sich kaum eine Verbesserung anzeigen, stosse ich es nochmals etwas an, mach das 2 - 3 Mal und beende es mit Shake. Wenn es trotz allem keine Verbesserung gebracht hat, kannst du per Restore Best zum besseren Ergebnis zurückkehren. Für diese Spielphase braucht man schon Geduld, denn grosse Gewinne sind selten und auch an kleine Erfolge ist manchmal schwer heranzukommen. Endphase des Spiels Ehe du mit der Endphase des Spiels beginnst, rate ich dir die mittlere Spielphase erst 2 bis 3 Mal zu wiederholen. Das Puzzle sollte schon das absolut beste darstellen, was du vollbringen kannst und du da eigentlich nichts mehr dran tun willst, ehe du mit den folgenden Schritten beginnst. * Strategie des Local Wiggle (Local Wiggle Strategy). Eine der effektivsten Methoden den Punktestand hochzutreiben und leider auch, für viele Leute, eins der effektivsten Gründe, warum sie nicht den Top-Spielern angehören, denn sie wenden diese Methode viel zu früh an. Da es das Puzzle lethargisch macht (Mojo) wirst du mit den Methoden der Mittelphase des Spiels danach nicht so viel Erfolg haben. Erst wenn ich mit dem Puzzle im allgemeinen zufrieden bin, fange ich hierbei an: - zuerst lauf ich in 4 - 5 Segmentenabständen mit Local Wiggle über das Rückgrat und dann wieder im Abstand von 2 - 3 Einheiten. Wenn mein Ergebnis sich danach dem eines anderen Spielers ähnelt, lauf ich nochmals alles in 2 - 3 Teilstücken ab um noch ein paar Punkte dazu zu bekommen. * Besonders wichtig ist auch, mehrmals am Puzzle zu ziehen und es wieder zu wigglen (Global Wiggle), wenn mit Local Wiggles keine Punkte mehr erzeugt werden können. * Strategie des Absperrens (freeze) verbunden mit Global Wiggle (Global Lock/Wiggle Strategy). Ich nutze diese Methode wenn die Local Wiggle Methode keinen Ertrag mehr oder eben nur recht enttäuschend wenig bringt. * Gleich darauffolgend beginne ich nun an einem Ende des Proteins, sperr 1 oder 2 Segmente ab (Freeze) sodass noch 2 am Ende freibleiben, dann Local Wiggle nur am Endstück. Ich verlege die Absperrung dann um 1 Einheit weiter vom Endstück weg bis nach 5 dieser Manöver kein Plus mehr vermerkt wird. Das kann an beiden Enden des Proteins so angewandt werden, nur sperr bitte nicht das allerletzte Segment ab. * Ganz zum Schluss versperre ich die ganze Struktur mit Freeze, nicht aber die Seitenketten, klick auf Global Wiggle, warte etwas ab, entsperre dann alles und gleich nochmals Global Wiggle; beide sollten ungefähr ganze 2 Minuten dauern. Man bekommt damit typisch 1/4 Punkt, aber für mich ist das die Bestätigung, dass ich in der mir verfügbaren Zeit und mit meinen Fähigkeiten das beste aus dem Puzzle herausgeholt habe. Nachdem ich die eben genannten Schritte durchgangen bin, ist es entweder Zeit mich einem anderen Puzzle zuzuwenden oder an einer Gruppenlösung zu arbeiten, denn ich habe herausgefunden, dass, sobald sich das Puzzle im lethargischen Zustand befindet (Mojo), sich weitere Aktionen der Endphase nicht mehr rentieren. Beobachtungen Ich möchte in diesem Rahmen ein paar zufällige Beobachtungen erwähnen. Ich kann sagen, dass ich bis jetzt bei diesen Puzzlen ganz erfolgreich gewesen bin und habe bei der Entwicklung dieser kleinen Dinger einige grundlegende Feststellungen gemacht. Auf geht's: - bis vor kurzem habe ich mir die Proteine immer nur Abschnitt für Abschnitt angesehen, mich nur auf einen kleinen Bereich davon konzentriert um in diesem die grösstmögliche Punktzahl herauszuholen. In vielen Fällen handelte es sich nur um 2 bis 3 Segmente und gewöhnlich nicht mehr als 10, doch vor kurzem wurde mir bewusst wie innerhalb der Struktur alles miteinander verbunden zu sein scheint und habe beobachtet, wie eine Verbesserung in einem Teil des Proteins andere Teile beeinflussen kann. Aufgrund dessen habe ich die Fläche an der ich arbeite erweitert und wende mich nun mehreren Stellen zugleich zu. Am wichtigsten ist diese Erkenntnis, was die Lage der Seitenketten betrifft. Du wirst oft feststellen, dass, wenn du eine Seitenkette umstellst, gefolgt von Wiggle und Shake, du reichhaltig an Punkten verlierst und das andermal wieder ein Punkteplus vermerkt wird. Es ist ganz einfach bei einem guten Gewinn oder bedeutenden Verlust auf Restore Best zu klicken, aber in den Fällen wo der Verlust nur gering ist, habe ich auch anderes erwägt, und zwar die Farbe des Seitenkettensegments vor und nach der Änderung: - hat sich die Farbe von braun auf grün umgestellt und mir nur ein paar Punkte abgezogen wurden, lege ich das so aus, dass eine benachbarte Seitenkette nicht richtig am Platz sitzt oder das Rückgrat ein kleines bischen verstellt werden muss. Normalerweise versuche ich es mit etwas Ziehen und Wiggle um zu sehen ob damit allein schon der andere Bereich verbessert werden kann; manchmal klappt es damit, meistens aber leider nicht. Danach sehe ich mir die Seitenkettenposition genauer an. Diese eine Seitenkette kann andere Seitenketten in einem ganz weiten Bereich beeinflussen. Aus diesem Grund manipuliere ich zuerst die, die sich im gleichen Hohlraum befinden, danach auch die, die etwas weiter entfernt liegen und zwar in alle Richtungen, auch diejenigen, die zwar an einem anderen Teil des Puzzles liegen, aber sich eben doch strukturmäβig nah bei vorfinden. Ich habe dabei herausgefundem, dass, wenn man die Seitenkette nur alleine umstellt, oft ein Verlust dabei herauskommt. Verändert man aber auch die zweite zur gleichen Zeit, sind da oft wesentliche Gewinne zu verzeichnen. Ohne nun genau zu wissen wie weit der Einflussbereich der Seitenkette reicht, ist es schwierig dafür genaue Grenzen zu setzen. Man muss sich dabei merken, dass sich die einzelnen Einflussbereiche überschatten, d. h. wenn du eine Seitenkette in den Bereich einer anderen bewegst, bist du oft gezwungen das mit der nächsten auch so zu machen, und so geht es weiter. Du musst dir davon selbst ein Bild machen wie du dir diesen Einflussbereich vorstellt, nur merk dir, dass, wenn ein Manöver positiv verläuft, d. h. die Farbe des Segments sich von braun auf grün oder von grün auf noch grüner trotz einer Minusanzeige umstellt, du damit fortfahren solltest andere Seitenketten in dieser Räumlichkeit umzustellen. Das geht auch soweit, dass du auch die der benachbarten Einflussbereiche manipulieren solltest, denn es ist ungewiss über welchen Raum eine Seitenkette mit anderen verbunden ist. Diese Strategie hat mir jedenfalls bis jetzt viel geholfen. Theoretisch betrachtet beeinflusst die Manipulation von nur einer Seitenkette die ganze Struktur, aber es wäre jetzt nicht praktisch sich hier ins Detail zu begeben. Es ist vor allen Dingen leichter diese Zusammenhänge an kleinen Proteinen herauszufinden. Ich finde es wirklich schade, dass mir die Zeit fehlt diese Beziehungen an allen Puzzlen auszukunden. Meiner Meinung nach befinden sich die Endpunktstände weit unter dem optimalen Maximum. Ich hoffe, dass es eines Tages möglich sein wird, die Einflussbereiche im Spiel visuell darstellen zu können, genauso wie die Hohlräume. Als zweiten Punkt möchte ich hier anführen, wie die Trägheit (Mojo) des Puzzles die Manipulationsmöglichkeiten zu beeinflussen scheint. Wie schon oben angeführt, kann ich nur wiederum raten dass du die Vorteile der Endstrategie erst wirklich ganz zum Schluβ ausnutzt. Ich bin auch oft diesem Fehler verfallen, indem ich das Rückgrat zu früh im Spiel mit Local Wiggles abtastete (Walk the Backbone), habe aber bei den neuen Versionen des Spiels bemerkt, dass die Seitenkettenmanipulation nicht mehr viel einbringt, wenn man erst das Protein mit Local Wiggles schlapp gemacht hat. Diese scheinen das Protein wie eine innere Schwerkraft zu beeinflussen, als wenn es an Masse zunimmt, was dazu führt, dass es in sich zusammensackt, sich praktisch in einen kleinen Holhraum verzieht. Somit sind die feinsten Änderungen die vor der Endspielphase noch zu Verbesserungen geführt hätten jetzt nicht mehr bemerkbar, sie scheinen von der schwereren Proteinstruktur aufgesogen zu werden und sind somit ineffektiv. Trotz allem muss gesagt werden, dass Local Wiggles einen wichtigen Teil der Endlösung darstellen, denn sie tragen doch beträchtlich zum Endpunktstand bei. Ich möchte dir raten die Endstrategie wirklich nur am letzten Tag an dem du noch an dem Puzzle arbeiten möchtest zu beginnen und dann zu akzeptieren, das das, was dabei herauskommt, dein Endresultat darstellt. Sobald sich das Protein in seinen Hohlraum gesetzt hat, benötigt es einer massiven Beeinflussung, um es wieder flott zu machen und es aus seiner Vertiefung zu scheuchen. Kleine Verbesserungen resultieren häufig in keinem neuen oder einem negativen Ergebnis, denn die Verbesserung war nicht stark genug dem Anzug des Proteins zu entkommen, was in seinem Umfeld jetzt eingeschlossen ist. Entschuldige bitte, wenn sich das alles ein bischen aussergewöhnlich anhört, aber es würde mich interessieren, was andere hiervon halten. Ich wäre besonders daran interessiert wenn jemand mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen würde, der ein Fachwissen in diesem Bereich hat, welches einige meiner Beobachtungen während des Spiels und auch deren Übertragung in die Spielausführung erklären könnte. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher ob es sich hierbei um ein Produkt der grundlegenden Natur des Proteins handelt oder um ein Nebenprodukt des mathematischen Prozesses diesen Vorgang auf den Bildschirm zu bekommen. Viel Glück & Spass beim Falten! - Steven Pletsch (Anm. des Übersetzers: eine freie Übersetzung des Originaltexts mit Zustimmung von Steven Pletsch, letztes Update Februar 2009) Link zum Originaltext: - Pletsch's Suggested Method